


Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now

by mila007, WTF_MOSK



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_MOSK/pseuds/WTF_MOSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>..это было то, что Леонард шесть лет назад записал в истории болезни как “диссоциативное расстройство идентичности”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Die_Glocke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/gifts).



> **Предупреждения:** автор - не врач ни разу, и все, что он знает о диссоциативном расстройстве идентичности, почерпнуто в [Википедии](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%81%D0%BE%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%B2%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B5_%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%81%D1%82%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B9%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%BE_%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%87%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B8) и полезных ссылках гугла.  
>  **Примечания:** название взято из песни Адама Ламберта [«Better Than I Know Myself»](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lg31XQR22zg)

– Как тебя зовут?  
– Павел.  
– Сколько тебе лет?  
– Двадцать три.  
– Твое любимое блюдо?  
– Бабушкины щи.  
– Твой любимый человек?  
– Ты.  
Этот диалог придумал Паша. Казалось, ему это было необходимо – каждый раз убеждаться в том, что он – это он. И каждый раз убеждать в своей любви Леонарда. Это слегка смахивало на одержимость, но если так Паше было легче, то смысла противиться Леонард не видел.  
Этот диалог происходил каждый день вот уже шестой месяц кряду, когда Леонард возвращался домой после бесконечной череды пациентов. Домой, где его ждал Павел. Или не ждал… Порой ответы на стандартные вопросы звучали совершенно не так, как того хотелось бы Паше с Леонардом.  
– Как тебя зовут?  
– Антон.  
– Сколько тебе лет?  
– Семнадцать.  
– Твое любимое блюдо?  
– Пудинг.  
– Твой любимый человек?  
– …  
Это было то, что Леонард шесть лет назад записал в истории болезни как “диссоциативное расстройство идентичности”. Семнадцатилетнего выпускника МИТа привел на прием к доктору Маккою профессор Кристофер Пайк, воспользовавшись всеми возможными и невозможными рычагами давления, чтобы попасть на прием вне очереди. С учетом того, что очередь растягивалась обычно на годы, Леонард оценил рвение Пайка. А познакомившись с Пашей, понял, почему судьба мальчика заботит многих людей.  
Павел был солнышком. Он весь светился, и дело даже было не в его херувимской внешности. Хотя со всеми своими золотистыми кудряшками, россыпью веснушек на курносом носу и горящими глазами он мог посоперничать с любым небесным светилом. Дело было в том, какой он человек. Не по годам одаренный, гениальный подросток, он, тем не менее, не утратил этой яркой юношеской искры, того задора, который виден в глазах счастливых детей. Казалось бы, этого мальчика ждет большое будущее, стремительная карьера и пара-тройка открытий, благодаря которым человечество сделает свой большой шаг, а в учебниках для старших классов появятся какие-нибудь три закона Чехова. Но все было не так просто. Ничего в этой жизни не бывает просто. Поэтому на смену живому мальчику Паше порой приходил хмурый и закрытый от всех Антон. Агрессивный. Нелюдимый. Склонный к насилию. Проявивший себя эмоционально нестабильной личностью с суицидальными наклонностями.  
Причину возникновения второй личности у Павла искать не приходилось. Антон осознавал все происходящее и точно помнил, когда появился. Где-то полгода спустя после начала терапии на прием к доктору Маккою пришел именно Антон. Который рассказал, что он на шесть лет младше Павла. И что появился он в тот день, когда Павел с родителями попали в аварию, пережил которую лишь Паша.  
Маккой тогда поразился тому, насколько развито альтер-эго у его пациента. А затем организовал для Антона прохождение всевозможных тестов на определение образности мышления и коэффициента интеллекта. Его результаты были практически идентичны показателям Павла, вот только у Антона было больше склонности к языкам, литературе и музыке, тогда как у Павла – к точным наукам и спорту.  
После этого доктор Маккой вел Чехова еще полгода. В результате когнитивная терапия и прописанные парнишке антидепрессанты сделали свое дело, стабилизировав состояние, и Павел был отпущен на поруки профессору Пайку, являющемуся его опекуном до достижения Чеховым двадцати одного года. Леонард был в принципе доволен тем прогрессом, которого им удалось достичь. В основном, конечно, благодаря стараниям Павла и содействию Антона, но все же он надеялся, что у мальчика все наладится. И судя по тем новостям, которые до него доходили, у Чехова действительно все складывалось хорошо.

В следующий раз они встретились лишь три года спустя, на одном из этих приемов, которые устраивают меценаты, пиарящиеся на поддержке научно-технического прогресса. Павел, как и сам Леонард, был в числе удостоенных грантов многообещающих исследователей.  
Леонард с любопытством смотрел на, казалось бы, почти не изменившегося Пашу. Все те же кудряшки, все те же веснушки. Теперь, не сдерживаемый ни отношениями “доктор-пациент”, ни чрезмерно юным возрастом Чехова, Маккой позволил себе открыто любоваться на красивого молодого человека. Павлу явно было некомфортно в смокинге, и он постоянно поправлял узел на галстуке.  
Леонард не был уверен, что Павел захочет с ним общаться, хотя самому доктору было интересно из первых уст узнать о том, как поживает теперь его бывший пациент. Но Маккой ошибся, и Павел сам подошел к нему с двумя бокалами шампанского:  
– Доктор Маккой, не составите мне компанию?  
– А вам уже разрешили алкоголь, _мистер_ Чехов?  
В ответ парень рассмеялся, а Леонард почувствовал, что его сердце пропустило удар, – он мог бы слушать этого смех бесконечно.  
– Здравствуйте, доктор. Меня зовут Павел. Мне двадцать один год. Не хотите провести вместе вечер?  
Леонард стоял, смотрел в сияющие, как и три года назад, глаза, и пытался сдержать безумную улыбку. Потому что не подобает почтенному доктору радоваться подобно подростку, которого пригласили на его первое в жизни свидание.  
Хотя... если он еще хоть что-то понимает в этой жизни, то его действительно пригласили на свидание.  
– Можешь звать меня Леонардом, – ворчливо ответил Маккой, принимая бокал из рук довольно улыбающегося парня.

***

Паша проснулся и мысленно повторил про себя привычную утреннюю мантру. Я – доктор Павел Чехов-Маккой, двадцать три года. Три глубоких вдоха – и можно открывать глаза. Чтобы увидеть мирно спящего рядом мужа. Судя по тусклому свету, проникающему в спальню через незашторенное окно, было еще очень рано. Сегодня суббота, так что Леонард может поспать подольше. Пусть отдохнет.  
Двойную фамилию Павел взял после их с Леонардом отпуска в Нью-Йорке, предсказуемо закончившегося покупкой простых серебряных колец с гравировкой от Тиффани (пусть Леонард этого никогда и не признает, но в глубине души он любит Одри Хепберн так же, как и Павел) и заключением брака. К тому моменту они уже полтора года были вместе, съехавшись практически в самом начале отношений. Лучший друг Леонарда – Джим Кирк, правда, потом высказал обоим за то, что ему не удалось устроить самый лучший в мире мальчишник и побыть шафером на “настоящей гейской свадьбе”. В ответ на эти заявления Леонард привычно бурчал, Павел улыбался, а тяжесть кольца на левой руке с лихвой искупала все возможные Джимовы претензии.  
Кстати, мальчишник Джим им таки устроил. И нет, ни Леонард, ни Павел не любят о нем вспоминать при посторонних. Есть такие вещи, которые лучше оставить только для себя.  
Паша влюбился в Леонарда с первого взгляда. Когда Кристофер завел его в кабинет, где за обычным письменным столом сидел слегка уставший мужчина лет тридцати, Паша понял, что пропал. Стояло лето, и, несмотря на работающий кондиционер, было очень жарко. Доктор Маккой сидел без пиджака, галстук был приспущен, а рукава белоснежной рубашки – закатаны выше локтя. Павел весь первый сеанс просидел, глядя на эти руки, говоря с ними, не решаясь поднять глаз на доктора. Потому что он бы, несомненно, все понял. А у Паши тогда было предостаточно проблем и без излишнего внимания к его ориентации.  
На самом деле, сейчас Павел понимает, что та влюбленность в Маккоя была детской блажью. Но именно из-за этой блажи он решился подойти к Леонарду на приеме почти четыре года спустя. И именно с той встречи началась по-настоящему их жизнь.  
Павел бесшумно встал, нахмурился, увидев на тумбочке обручальное кольцо, и надел его на безымянный палец. Ощутив успокаивающее прикосновение металла, он облегченно вздохнул и направился в душ, а затем – на кухню. Спать ему больше не хотелось и, раз уж появилось свободное время, то отчего бы не приготовить им с Леонардом завтрак?  
На холодильнике под магнитом в виде маракасов (сувенир от Джима из Мексики) висела записка, написанная по-русски неровным, будто бы детским почерком:  
“Паша! Я вчера наговорил лишнего Леонарду. Извинись за меня. А.”  
Павел тяжело вздохнул, сорвал записку и скомкал ее в ладони. Способ коммуникации друг с другом они продумали давно – еще с университетских времен, когда Антон был полноценной частью его жизни. Они тогда отправляли письма друг другу на почту, оставляли записки на холодильнике и в учебниках. Обменивались важной информацией – с кем и о чем они договаривались, над какими проектами работали, какое расписание дня составляли. Это очень сильно помогало и долгое время не позволяло никому заподозрить о Пашиной проблеме. Однако постепенно Антон начал выходить из-под контроля, о болезни узнал профессор Пайк и нашел доктора Маккоя.  
После лечения, которое Паша проходил полтора года, Антон… ушел. Нет, он не исчез, он все еще был где-то рядом, всегда рядом, но больше не выходил наружу. Леонард объяснял это тем, что при помощи терапии и лекарств они повысили стрессоустойчивость у самого Павла. А поскольку Антон являлся следствием пережитого им в детстве стресса и горя, то и появлялся он только тогда, когда Павел начинал чрезмерно волноваться. Антон был защитной реакцией, он брал контроль тогда, когда, ему казалось, Павел не сможет справиться с ситуацией. Поэтому хороший эмоциональный контроль, уверенность в себе и спокойная жизнь без стрессов способствовали тому, что Павел жил цельной личностью. Терапия и лекарства тогда, пять лет назад, помогли. Но не помогали сейчас.  
Антон вернулся полгода назад. Было Рождество. У Павла был выходной – на их кафедре всех, у кого не было экспериментов, требующих постоянного присутствия, распустили по домам на всю неделю. Чехов оказался среди таких счастливчиков и потратил неделю с пользой – накупил подарков, украсил дом и наготовил еды чуть ли не на всю неделю вперед. Он хотел как можно больше свободного времени оставить для них с Леонардом и Джоанной.  
О том, что у Леонарда есть дочь от первого брака, Павел знал с самого начала. Он познакомился с Джоанной в их первое совместное Рождество. Паша моментально нашел общий язык с Джо, о чем Леонард притворно-недовольно сокрушался три вечера подряд – ведь именно ему в первую очередь доставалось от проделок этой парочки. Он сокрушался бы и дольше, но Джо посмотрела на него и невинно спросила: “Папочка, если ты считаешь, что нам с Пашей стоит показательно ссориться каждое утро, то, я думаю, мы сумеем это организовать. Особенно если он снова заставит меня есть на завтрак овсянку!”. После этого Леонард отбросил свою ворчащую маску и остаток рождественских каникул стал лучшим временем в его жизни – ведь рядом были два самых дорогих ему человека.  
Это было второе Рождество их совместной жизни. И оно вновь должно было стать семейным – к ним прилетала Джоанна. Собственно, Леонард уехал в аэропорт встречать дочь. И по дороге домой они попали в ужасную метель. Леонард тогда еще отзвонился, предупредил Пашу, что они задержатся. А следующий звонок Павел получил через два с половиной часа – звонили из госпиталя. Произошла авария. Плохая видимость, в их автомобиль въехала фура. Джо отделалась лишь легкими ушибами, а вот Леонарду не так повезло – перелом руки, трещина в ребре и сотрясение мозга. Он не приходил в себя уже долгое время...  
Паша отключился где-то на середине разговора, и его место занял Антон.  
Антон тогда приехал в больницу, оформил все необходимые документы и разрешения. К тому моменту Леонард пришел в себя, что было очень кстати – у Чехова не было опекунства над Джоанной, и ее не отпускали с ним домой.  
– Папочка, – Джоанна бросилась к отцу сразу же, как их пустили к нему в палату. Антон зашел следом, наблюдая за тем, как Леонард неловко гладит загипсованной рукой взъерошенные волосы дочери. Убедившись в том, что она здорова и в порядке, Леонард перевел взгляд на мужа, и его и без того бледное лицо, совсем утратило краски.  
– Антон?  
Тот скупо кивнул в ответ.  
Они попросили Джо погулять пять минут, пока родители обсудят взрослые вопросы. Тогда же они и договорились, что Антон присмотрит за нею.  
– Я могу доверить ее тебе? – спросил Леонард.  
– Я не сделаю ничего, что навредило бы Паше. А он ее очень любит.  
В тот же вечер Леонард подписал все бумаги, разрешающие его дочери уйти с его мужем. А на следующее утро Павел проснулся в их постели и нашел на прикроватной тумбочке свое обручальное кольцо, а под ним – записку с коротким сообщением: “Проверь нашу почту. Там все подробности. А.”  
После этого Антон стал появляться часто. Павел не знал, что порой служило триггером для его появления, но все чаще находил записки или голосовые сообщения, надиктованные на автоответчик. Его жизнь вновь превращалась в череду из своих и чужих воспоминаний, только в этот раз это задевало не его одного.  
Леонард сразу же предложил повторить полноценный курс лечения. Только это не помогло. Не так, как в прошлый раз. Они работали над этим вместе, но в этот раз Антон не хотел уходить, не хотел так просто сдаваться. А Паша боялся. Боялся того, что однажды он проснется в пустой постели, в пустой квартире, а на прикроватной тумбочке поверх записки Антона будет лежать два обручальных кольца. Паша знал, что понимание и терпение Леонарда не могут быть безграничными.

***

Леонард проснулся в пустой постели. Судя по распрямившейся подушке, Паша встал уже давно. И хорошо, если Паша.  
Леонард не хотел врать сам себе – было тяжело. Порой в дни, когда вместо Паши рядом с ним просыпался Антон, ему хотелось послать все к чертовой матери и вновь сбежать. Как когда-то он сбежал от своей жены. Проблем было слишком много, и он просто не захотел их решать. В этот раз проблем было больше. Во много, много раз больше. Но их хотелось решать. Даже несмотря на то, что ему сказал Антон. Вопреки тому, что он сказал.  
С кухни послышался стук и тихие ругательства, и Леонард пошел на звук. Войдя туда, он увидел стоящего над двумя сковородами мужа, раскрасневшегося и в выпачканной мукой футболке. Леонард улыбнулся. Потому что это был определенно Паша. И потому что он готовил столь любимые Леонардом блинчики с яблоками.  
– Доброе утро, – сказал Леонард, подходя ближе и целуя Пашу в щеку.  
– Доброе утро, – радостно отозвался Паша. – Выспался?  
– Ага. Наконец-то. Тяжелая была неделя.  
Леонард пощелкал кнопками на кофемашине и подождал, пока она выдаст ему порцию утреннего кофе.  
– Итак, как скоро завтрак?  
Паша сдул прилипшую ко лбу челку и потыкал деревянной лопаткой в блинчик на правой сковородке.  
– Еще пять минут. Можешь пока достать сливок и заварить мне чаю?  
Леонард оставил свой кофе и выполнил просьбу. Затем уселся за стол и терпеливо ждал, пока Павел закончит сервировку.  
– Приятного аппетита, – улыбнулся Паша, садясь напротив.  
– Приятного, – улыбнулся в ответ Леонард.  
Они молча ели, потом так же молча стали мыть посуду. Когда Леонард домывал вторую сковородку, Павел нарушил молчание:  
– Он просил извиниться. Он погорячился и не это имел в виду.  
– Паша, – позвал мужа Маккой, когда тот особо старательно принялся вытирать полотенцем вымытую сковороду. – Посмотри на меня.  
Павел поднял на него глаза.  
– Мы справимся. Даже если Антон не уйдет – мы справимся. Я… могу поладить с ним.  
– Лен, я боюсь. – Паша отставил многострадальную сковородку и сосредоточил все свое внимание на муже. – Я боюсь того, что когда-нибудь тебе надоест… ладить. И захочется нормальной жизни. И я не могу винить тебя в этом.  
Вздохнув, Леонард выключил воду, забрал у Паши полотенце, вытер руки и лишь затем обнял его:  
– Паша, вспомни, как мы познакомились. Вспомни, кем я работаю. Я никогда не питал иллюзий насчет твоего полнейшего выздоровления. Рецидивы случаются. Я понимал это. Возможно, это не до конца осознавал ты, но я знал об этом всегда. Я жил с подспудным ожиданием того, что, возможно, Антон вернется. И он вернулся. Но мы найдем нужное лечение. Мы соберем тебя заново. Нам просто нужно вновь преодолеть это вместе.  
Паша всхлипнул, уткнувшись лицом в чужое плечо. Он постоял так пару минут, успокаиваясь, а затем попросил:  
– Пообещай мне, что когда будет сильно тяжело – мы это обсудим. Все, втроем. И решим, кому из нас стоит уйти.  
Леонард молчал. Он вспоминал вчерашний диалог.  
– Как тебя зовут?  
– Антон.  
– Сколько тебе лет?  
– Семнадцать.  
– Твое любимое блюдо?  
– Пудинг.  
– Твой любимый человек?  
– …  
Леонард смотрел на сидящего перед ним парня – такого знакомого и в то же время – совершенно чужого, постороннего человека. И наконец-то решился задать давно тревожащий его вопрос:  
– Почему ты всегда снимаешь его кольцо?  
Антон долго молчал. Смотрел в кружку с давно остывшим кофе, не поднимая взгляда на Леонарда. Когда же тот потянулся сжать его руку в доверительном жесте, Антон дернулся, как от удара.  
– Не прикасайся ко мне! Я не хочу ничего твоего! Ты и так забрал у меня все – ты забрал меня, ты забрал его. Знаешь, о чем он мне пишет? О тебе! Вечно, постоянно о тебе. О том, как ты ему дорог, о том, как он боится тебя потерять. О том, что я могу помешать вам. Знаешь, как больно читать об этом? Знаешь, как больно знать о том, что самый дорогой тебе человек просит тебя уйти. Из-за тебя!  
Антон вскочил, расплескав кофе по столу, и выбежал из кухни. Леонард не стал его задерживать.  
– Ты знаешь, что он мне сказал? – после долгого молчания спросил Леонард. Павел кивнул. Леонард еще крепче прижал его к себе. Им будет нелегко. Всем троим. Но они справятся. Ведь они с Антоном оба любят Пашу. И они не допустят, чтобы их любимый человек был несчастен. 


End file.
